Sylar
Known as the White Demon among the cities and an S-Class criminal, Sylar is a terror in his own rights. A protagonist of Control Sequence Sylar is a chaotic force who despises governmental control in every sense of the word. He has a disdain toward the Liberation Sector. He sports the ability to manipulate the power of the boundary and convert Seithr into raw dark and negative energy, alot like Nex in the form of a "white darkness" that he utilizes in the form of pitch black lightning. His weapon of choice is a sealed form of unknown Armagus called Dirus Fulgar: Apolloexon. Episode 10 marked his first appearance, and since then he's been a standard character and ally of Nex. Sylar also appears in Rebellion Sequence in the 4th Arc. Character Info Most of Sylar's past is kept in the dark to the audience, and is also partially to him as well, having complete understanding of a few things, while being left in the dark on several. The Demon isn't one to talk about his past openly. His hate for the Liberation Sector is on a personal level. Though it's unknown if his disdain has to do with what he knows or if its something else. He does know quite a bit however which contributes to his decisions to face off against the governmental systems, partially because he met Nex along with his past experiences. Sylar lacks is ability to hold himself back during fights, aside the limits of the dormant weapon Apollexon. And while Nex will often hold back in most cases, Sylar wont even try to do so against most. This hinting that he has a great amount of buried anger and rage that becomes apparent in combat and makes him a very deadly adversary. The White Demon, outside of combat, tends to be completely different in most cases. Depending on who it is he's speaking to, he has a knack for switching personalities like a light switch. Personality A man who boasts passion, pride, sarcasm and holds much pent up anger-- Sylar is one to do completely as he pleases and loves to be rebellious. He isn't one who typically concerns himself over petty things or cares about others to a degree he'd go to help them. However, due to his life before his criminal record he contains a sense of morality to a degree. He cant stand those who give up on themselves, and boasts a confident will. Living by the philosophy of earning everything in life, his pride will keep him from working with others half the time, and typically for him to even glance at you requires you having more skill then he does by besting him in combat or winning the favor of someone he already respects (such as Nex). In line with his recalcitrant natures, the man abhors control and those who exert it the governments, and none more so then LSZ's 51st Division who he seeks personal destruction of. So much so he refuses to back down from anyone-- this headstrong attitude of his is known to get him into trouble on more then one occasion, but the demon backs it up with unnatural dark borne power. Typically well-collected due to his indifference, Sylar is quite intelligent and capable of fooling some of the strongest minds at times, working situations to his advantage-- but his impatient nature can often ruin any kind of plan he has. Sylar's susceptible to sink his teeth into a darker, violent personality in combat if he goes too deep into it and is actually capable of being extremely gruesome. He has no concerns with right and wrong, and isn't afraid to get his hands dirty or make sacrifices others wont, and Sylar doesn't seem to have lines he draws for himself. Sylar holds his pride and credibility close as its all he has in life-- lacking a true sense of self after being exiled from his original home city, all he has is being the LSZ's enemy and a Criminal called the "White Demon". He is extremely aggressive and cold when these topics are brought up in truth as seen in his origin story and Rebellion Sequence. Despite all of this, Sylar sports more trust in humanity then Nex seems to, willing to let people in and give things a chance. Even mentioning to Mujihi that he wouldn't be completely opposed to working with others who wanted to change things, but only if they weren't involved with the governments. Appearance Often seen with a rather surly grin, Sylar is depicted as a tall and average built man with a decent sized body. His eyes are pitch black with irises of a snow white giving credence to his name the White Demon. His hair is spiked forward and to the side while his bangs hang down, its tone a darker then black and a streak of blue to the side. Around his neck he wears a ring and chain necklace that has a cross on it, ironic considering he is referred to as a demon by people. His attire consists of a light weight black shirt that covers his mid torso down, while it exposes his collar bone and a bit of his frontal body. Slung around him with a large raised collar above his neck is a light weight midnight coat. It sports a lengthy exterior of sapphire and black pinstripes, opening up three ways in the back and ending just above his feet. Along some of it is an armor like attachment and can be seen on his shoulders and arms as well as the hip-line of the coat. Attachments of thick cloth tails hang down from behind the coat and have torn up ends. His pants are a shade of ash which are more often then not concealed by his coat, it isn't too thick in material either, and the cuffs are torn. Tied into the seams of the coat near the middle is a set of chains which hangs off of the jacket fluidly. Other accessories on Sylar include a blackened v shaped metallic piece that lays on his forehead, with another that sits one which is six pronged and lays on the open folds of his coat holding a gem inside. During combat, Sylar pulls the jacket's sleeves away and opens it, revealing his arms which are consumed by seithr in an organic way so it doesn't appear particularly deformed. The blackened layers spiral around seamlessly and overlapped to look similar to skin with a gauntlet like appearance around his wrists from some pieces of the seithr raising. Though small stalagmites grow off of the tops of his hands and forearms. Within gaps you can sometimes see the "White Darkness" traversing through it in streamline energies and veins. His hands are also demonized, with his fingers being digits of claws which each function as fingers all the same. Base Back Story A demon with a muddled history with the Boundary and nothing but the physical infusions on his body and memories of rage left over that fueled his violent tendencies and vengeful nature. His paths taken have all ended in “Lies”. Before his rise to region-wide terror, a young Sylar was cared for in a city and raised normally among others and raised to fight for benevolent purpose. He had a affinity for combat and a love of competition, and he became a valued member of the society, though for reasons unexplained the man was exiled one day into Taoreta. His power with the boundary is from a past exposure, and wishing to understand more led him to go venturing out. Knowing little about his own purposes or reason for life he set out to try to make a mark of his own to help change the world. Over time became a hardened criminal in the seithr-infested regions of Taoreta in Ibukido among other cities. He was never much for the companionship way of life, due to his volatile energy and often remained a lone wolf aside occasionally performing jobs for select criminal groups until he found a temporary home with a large name one. He developed the mind of a criminal, able to think quick though never quite had the patience for large operations. With them he delved into life altering sins of pleasure and pain, betrayal and pride while hunting for the enemies. After obtaining Apollexon at a confidential black site he eventually left Ibukido, and targeted Liberation Sector Zero for its actions against him beforehand as a Criminal and the Demon made himself the enemy of their forces. He fearlessly assaulted base after base on his own until his reign was ended when a certain individual among others in the 51st Sector appeared and forced him to leave or risk his own capture. Down the road he eventually met Nex and became a close ally to the man after he grew to respect his fight and his power and brought out a more honest and relaxed side to him. Plot info Prior to CTS Sylar is a protagonist whose introduced later on. He isn't seen fully until later into the first verse, however he is mentioned by several as the "White Demon" who is deemed the enemy of Liberation Sector Zero. His motives unknown in the current war, Sylar like Nex is known to be a general enemy of the government but its unknown if they have any connection aside that. Sylar believes that the government is overlooking certain attacks on the city and while he doesn't claim to have interest in that, he doesn't care for "outside forces" interfering in what he does as he sees it as his fight alone. Along with that, he believes the government holds answers to his own questions. The conflicting fight with the NOS and LSZ's and even the attacks on the city eventually allows Sylar to meet Nex and others in person as he moves to his own battle and makes himself known. Control Sequence Verse 1 Sylar made his debut appearance in the tenth episode of Control Sequence: Clash, Thunder and Demons. He interrupts a battle between Nex, the Scarlet Demoness and the members of Red Thunder. Sylar's appearance seemed to shoo off Valetha surprisingly. Taking a moment to introduce himself, it seemed like he and Nex were on good terms with each other, though Myri seemed to have different thoughts about the White Demon. Sylar mentions himself to despise LSZ to the others, but because the two members of Red Thunder weren't there by choice, rather obligation, he lets them off for the time being. However interestingly to Nex and company, he isn't actually fighting LSZ right now, instead he'd been after the one causing the attacks in the city. It leads on to Sylar taking the group towards the sight of the recent attack on the governmental building owned by the NOS connected to the Ministry. Sylar takes a moment to explain how he had an idea of who was behind it. The others stumble upon a corpse of a strange being infested by seithr and rather inhumane looking as Nex exclaimed. As the scene cuts to a memory, Sylar explains off screen to say that before he came to Kagutsutchi, the man he believed did this was the same who interrupted his attack on an LSZ sector. This man attacked the same base he came to, and made a gruesome statement that "He" would awaken. Afterward Sylar came to question him, and for awhile they fought, this strange man telling the criminal that he was fighting the wrong person. As it goes back to the scene with the others in the ruined building, Sylar remarks it was this reason he came to Kagutsutchi, to follow him after the man said this city was his next destination as well as to question him. The Demon then parts ways on his own accord after Nex left the building prior to observing that strange corpse one last time. He isn't seen again until Episode 12 in which he indirectly interrupts a battle between a blue haired young man and a A girl who appears to be the man's target. He had been engaged in combat with a strange being who had a patch of corrosion on their body that radiated energy. Sylar tries to chase after the being after it runs off upon seeing the others, but he's prevented from doing so by both Komyo and Siegfried. After a very gruff introduction, Siegfried questioned the Demon's power to manipulate the Boundary's power into corrosive lightning being "similar" to Nex's power over the Boundary. Though Sylar doesn't say a word on the matter. The white-eyed criminal leaves the two, having no intent of dealing with either of them. Siegfried would end up trying to relocate him due to the fact Sylar knew Nex. Before that he strangely adopts a name toward Siegfried "Blue Blaze Boy". Sylar continues his own road toward the city intent on finding where his target traveled to, coming along into a part where Zaezel had clearly been. A member of LSZ had been tailing him and tries talking the Demon out of what he was doing. Sylar harshly refuses and mentions that they were blind to what was really going on. Accused for the damage in the area, the Demon explains that he wouldn't do something as blatantly cruel as that and says that someone else was behind it. After Anna confirms it for herself by the energy signatures, Sylar mentions he'd been blamed for what that individual had been doing. Until they were dealt with, he wasn't concerned with LSZ or the NOS, despite the warnings that Anna gives that the NOS would likely come for him. A fight ensues between the two after Sylar again refuses to step down, and Sylar's power easily overwhelms the girl. After the fight Sylar mentions that there wasn't right or wrong in the world anymore, but who he was chasing could be considered a "real evil" that others refused to even acknowledge the existence of. Anna however refuses to listen to Sylar, causing him to become much colder when he asks how it felt to be at the mercy of another and drops that he had enjoyed seeing someone in the government inches away from suffering at the hand of another. Having intent to kill her, Nicaiah interrupts the conversation shortly after asking Sylar to stop once more. There's hinted to be something of a bad history between her and the Demon. The White Demon goes on to explain how he despised how others stared at him with judgmental eyes calling him a demon, when its ignored that most of this world would have people like himself and Nex on their knees, which the Demon refused to do. Promising to bring Nicaiah and those higher in LSZ to the levels of hell, Sylar moves to leave. Siegfried reappears looking for him to get some answers, upon learning that the Brigadier was possibly the same man who'd Nex mentioned he'd trained with, Sylar becomes interested in the conversation and agrees to tell him about how Nex received the Grimoire. However, this was only on the condition that he passed his trial of strength. Sylar remains overly confident and doesn't utilize his full strength in combat and instead easily deflects or counters Siegfried's moves. Growing bored, the criminal attempts to get Siegfried to show his strong will by provocation. He threatens to walk away from the fight, which results in the White Demon taking a heavy blow from the Azure Siegfried controlled from a point-blank blast that launches him. Flung midair, Sylar lights the entire ground in a field of black lightning in response but it ends up costing him when Siegfried unleashes a powerful midair assault called Azure's Inferno Destruction. Despite his nature, Sylar accepts Siegfried's success, and as promised, shares what he knew. After Sylar finishes his explanation to Siegfried, the barrier over Area 5 falls, and Sylar imagines that Zaezel was approaching or within the area. The White Demon leaves, going a different route to the area unlike Siegfried who charges in. Later on he locates Zaezel who made targets out of the beastkin duo of Red Thunder, and without hesitation, the White Demon places himself in the fight by launching an attack his direction. While Sylar seemed intent on fighting the man, Zaezel lacked the desire to face him in combat and instead left telling him he'd understand eventually. An annoyed Sylar then turned his attention to the others, explains a bit about Zaezel and that both Sylar and Nex had agreed to defeat things like Zaezel which the government seemed to ignore all together as no one ever knew they were even sealed or brought into existence at all. After telling them to let Nex and himself handle Zaezel, he leaves the two returning focus on the city. While Sylar looks for Nex, he deals with the increasing thick seithr in the city and defeats Seithr Beings that enter through it. Shortly after, he goes up a level of a building in hopes to find Nex, but has no luck due to the interference of several energies from the Boundary. He then reflects on mankind as a whole. A black-clad and masked individual approaches him who was interested in his conversation. The man relates the Demon's situation and mentions they shared the common enemy in the Liberation Sector. Fasado tries to goad the Demon into a fight, but Sylar responds that the NOS wasn't his concern. When Fasado calls him a coward when he tries to walk away from the conflict, the criminal half-bitterly responds and decides to entertain the official's idea of a 'test' of his skills. As they engage in combat, Sylar comments on his position toward the governments, and Fasado relates the Demon's situation with the LSZ to Nex's with the NOS. Sylar's at a disadvantage through the majority of the fight until he makes the decision to break Apollexon's seal. The Demon's mentality takes a drastic shift as his power builds off the emotion, and Sylar then fights once more this time pushing his foe back. At the last moment, as Sylar starts struggling with strain, Fasado calls the fight off and mentions the young man had proven himself. It leads to the Lt General deciding to offer a place to the Demon in their ranks and he promises the ruin of the Liberation Sector in return. Sylar mentions his disdain for being manipulated and crudely refuses the offer stating he wouldn't betray Nex for a chance to destroy the Liberation Sector. As he begins to leave the now-decaying building, a new voice addresses him and demands he rethink his choice. Sylar mentions that he made some choices others like Lukain would consider foolish, but he never once regretted them. Even when they offer him answers about his abilities and existence, Sylar still refuses to have anything to do with it. When he's warned by the Marshal he'd be a non public target from now on due to his power interfering with their world, Sylar mentions he reminded him of another individual he dealt with in the past. Lukain asks who, but after showing him the middle digit of his claw, the White Demon walks off. Eventually Sylar locates Myri, who'd left from Bitoku and Mujihi to find Nex on her own. Sylar gets her out of trouble from seithr beings who were intent on keeping her away from Nex who unleashed the Azure Grimoire. Sylar paves her way to Nex as the two search together on the streets and make it through the seithr field. Myri mentions that Sylar didn't seem like a Demon despite everything said about him he seemed capable of compassion. When they find Nex he's unleashed the Azure Grimoire to fight Zaezel. Sylar is present to witness Zaezel's move to try and destroy the area with the Norai Stigma. After Nex and Siegfried stop the Azure Sin Subject, Sylar asks him to finish Zaezel off. However Nex is unable to as he collapses shortly after their fight when Myri appears to calm him down. Sylar seems annoyed, but his concern is to Nex. The Azure Prodigy approaches and mentions Sylar is an enemy, and that Nex should be left to the NOS to deal with. Sylar laughs at his naivete to side with the government, and then warns the Lieutenant to back down or he'd strike him down if he tried to apprehend the unconscious rebel. Myri and Akari manage to get the two to back down and instead, they all leave the area to recover at one of the abandoned medical sectors. Verse 2: Primordial Awakenings At some point during Nex's unconscious state, Sylar left the group intending to finish things with Zaezel where Nex didn't. Origins and Rebellion Sequence Sylar appears in Arcs 4-6 in Nex's Rebellion Sequence. Arc 4: The Road to Destruction Nex meets Sylar in this arc in the city he's within, with his unofficial allegiance, Sylar helps Nex tackle a foe whose far stronger then he imagined. Arc 5: The Lost Gate and the Savior Sylar takes Nex with him to Kanyama in order to try and help him out, but his true intentions in the city are laced in his history. Arc 6: The Enemies of the Present World The White Demon tackles his past life-style and joins Nex to his venture to Taoreta, where the small group tries to unravel the connection of illegal activity, the Seithr Beings and a group from the past. Related *Dirus Fulgar: Apolloexon Other Appearances Navigation Category:Protagonist Category:A-tier Character Category:Non-Human Character Category:Male Character Category:Control Sequence Character Category:Artificial Being Category:Independent